I was Going to Tell You that I Loved You
by Pop Horror
Summary: I wrote this 'cause I hate M-pregs, so fans of the genre should BACK OFF!  Can't really explain this without giving away the whole storyline ...so yeah... it's another Frerard!  All reviews are greatly apreciated!


**I wrote this because a) i was bored and b) M-preg's annoy the hell outa' me!**

**Also, this probably isn't worthy of its M categarization, but I though I should set it as that, just to be on the safe side.**

**right, I don't own gerard or Frank or Ray or anyone else who happens to pop up in the story, I only own the plot line, which i'm pretty sure is 100% fiction (:**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up early the morning after our "little experiment". My bed was empty- I expect that Frank had probably made his way to his own bunk earlier in order to avoid suspicion from the other guys. As much as I really wanted to snuggle into the warmth of his tiny, delicate body, I was grateful for his decision.

Clambering out of bed, I plucked my underwear from where it had been discarded in the early hours of the morning, returning them to the safety of my body_. Time for a shower_. I rethought the phrase over again in my head, staring at the coffee machine which sat on the worktop of the kitchen area of the tour bus. _On second thoughts, never attempt any morning activities without a good helping of caffeine._

Oh god, last night had been so good! It had been just like I had always dreamed it would be- only better! Damn, even the thought of it was getting me hard- the way he had gently kissed along my jaw line, sucking and nibbling at my skin. The way he had traced his hands along the structure of my chest. The way he hissed in pain as I entered him, arching his back and biting his lip. The way he had rocked his hips back and forth in time with mine, our bodies melting together in perfect harmony. The way he had screamed those _disgusting_ things as he came into my hands. The way he trailed his tongue from my wrist to the tip of my middle finger, lapping up the taste. Fuck, I just wanted to do it all over again. But of course, as much as I would have loved to, not at _that_ time in the morning- _someone _had to be the gentleman of the relationship!

So instead, I sat down, placed the hot steaming mug to my lips and smiled into my coffee.

A few minutes later, a disgruntled and rather sleepy looking Frank made his through to the kitchen area, he too only wearing a flimsy pair of boxers- which, just to note, did NOT do any justice to his sexy bare ass. Rubbing the grit from his eyes, he flashed me a grin before leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"So...last night was interesting"

I nodded in agreement, an animalistic smirk creeping across my face.

"You liked it?" I checked, running my finger along by bottom lip to clear any coffee from dripping down my chin.

"Consider it", he purred in a voice smooth like melted chocolate, "A revelation."

I laughed as I tilted my head back, reaching up to cup his neck as I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well I'm off for a shower. I'm still feeling a bit... sticky from last night."

Frank laughed shaking his head, and then flicked his hand at me, signaling me towards the bathroom.

Letting the hot water run over my aching joints, I watched as the evidence spiraled down the plug hole, leaving me as clean and innocent as I ever could be, which to be perfectly honest, wasn't very. After little more than a few minutes of winding down in the steamy shower, I was disturbed by a sudden rapping on the door and a panicked squeal shouting "Open up Gee, I'm going to be sick!"

As speedily as I could, I leapt out of the cubicle, not even bothering to wrap a towel round my exposed body, and burst open the door, letting Frank spring towards the toilet seat, throwing back the seat and letting his insides spill out into the bowl. Attempting to comfort him, I pulled his fringe out of the way of his face and began to massage his back as he continued to violently cough up the contents of his stomach. Once he head finished, he let out a throaty groan, flushed the toilet and made his way to the tiny sink, proceeding to rinse the acid from his mouth.

"You okay babe?"

Frank shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. I don't know what just came over me..." he began to eye me up and down. "You're wet... and naked", he commented, smirking slightly. I shook my head, laughing dirtily.

"No shit Sherlock!"

An hour later, Frank and I found ourselves squeezed up on the cramped up tour van sofa with the rest of the band, eating our way through the collectors addition box set of Dr. Who. I could feel myself slowly edging towards Frank, yet tried to not make it too obvious. Didn't want to draw any attention to our new 'bondage'. Not just yet, anyway.

Suddenly, Frank bounced to his feet, rocking slightly from side to side, unable to contain his excitement.

"D'you know what I'm craving? Custard!"

"What? Custard?" The eyes of Ray, Mikey, bob and I were suddenly glued to him, perplexed by his irregular announcement.

"Yeah, y'know, that yellow shit, tastes real good with cake..."

"We know what it is, you fucktard", laughed Ray, "But why? You've never ate custard. Ever!"

Frank shrugged as he began to raid through the cupboards, pulling out endless quantities of tins of beans and lentil soup that had been long forgotten about and were coated thick in dust and cobwebs. After several minutes, he gave up, sighing deeply as he slumped down on the sofa to my left, resting his head in his hands. God, he was acting like a pregnant woman.

A pregnant woman.

That was when something clicked. Everything seemed to add up- the morning sickness, the craving for weird food. There was just one little problem- i was pretty sure he was male, I mean, with him possessing a penis and all that. But then again, I had read one too many m-pregs in my time while searching the internet for a supply of fanfics to keep my imagination busy, and so far, this had been turning out like one- Gerard admits his love to Frank, usually in the form of a passionate kiss, after having a drinking session with his crush, resulting in the two participating in hot, steamy buttsex, of course, forgetting to use a condom, waking up in the morning to find out that Frank was pregnant, having not told him that he owned both a penis and working womb...

There was only one way to be sure.

Frank rolled about the sofa, moaning like a toddler who has been denied candy, smacking Bob over the head with a cushion, squawking out the words "stop and buy custard" repeatedly. I let my eyes wander down his body, trying to make out if there was a bulge forming between those tiny hips underneath that huge, over sized hoody...

Wait. Huge over sized hoody? Frank _never_ wore stuff like that. I mean, he was the boy that was notorious for wearing clothes that was too small for him. Why would he be wearing that huge thing, a hoody I believe belonged to Ray, and even managed to drown him? Perhaps, he was trying to conceal the fact that he was pregnant.

With my child.

Everything began to spin around me, the room blurring around me, spiraling out of control. Suddenly the noise of the engine stopped as the bus ground to a halt. Curious, I peered out the window, to find that we had stopped outside a shopping mall, Frank squealing with excitement as he rushed to shove on a pair of converse, not bothering to tie the laces, just slipping them over his bare feet. Maybe stopping was a good idea. I needed air.

"YOU!"

I spun round, slightly shocked. Frank lingered in front of me, a huge grin painted across his face.

"I have something I need to tell you later." He finished the statement with a little wink, proceeding to bounce of the bus, chanting the word "custard" as he went.

I knew exactly what the news was.

Twenty minutes later, I stood in the middle of a chemist shop, surrounded by little boxes filled with condoms, lube and the likes. Anxiously, I picked up a box labeled with the word "Pregnacheck" and stared at the picture of the happy, normal couple, the man standing behind the heavily pregnant blonde wife/girlfriend (most likely wife- didn't want to bring up a kid in an 'unloving' environment) cradling her belly.

I could feel eyes baring into the back of my head, here whispers of "d'you think it's really him?" Usually fans didn't bother me- infact, I enjoyed nothing more than seeing their happy faces as I signed a CD for them, perhaps got a picture with them. It was the highlight of the job- but today was not the day. I was grateful for deciding to wear a disguise. It wasn't much- a pair of shades, a grey beanie, a fake lip ring- but it was enough to create the correct amount of doubt to stop a fan from approaching.

Ignoring the voices behind me, I made my way to the checkout, pregnancy test in hand. Behind the till stood a woman in her late forties with obviously dyed blonde hair pulled back in a bun, her lips lined perfectly with sugar pink lipstick. She flashed me a warm, comforting grin as I handed her the box.

"Starting a family?" she asked as she packed the box into a carrier bag.

I nodded as I handed her the cash.

"I'll tell you this much- It's hard work. You won't get a full nights sleep for years, but, If I could do it all again, believe me, I would!" She gave me a wink as she handed me the receipt and change. I took the receipt, but knocked back the money, telling her to keep the change. I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe she was right. Maybe having a baby wouldn't be so bad. In my head, I tried to piece together what the baby would look like. Would it have Frank's button nose? My eyes? Would we have a little boy or a little girl? What would we call him/her? All these thoughts were running through my head, and surprisingly, they were optimistic thoughts. I wanted to do this now. I wanted Frank to be having this kid, and would be there to support him, no matter what people thought.

An hour later, I was back on the tour bus, armed with a plastic bag containing the pregnancy test and a baby grow I had purchased from a clothing store in the mall. Carefully, I folded the baby grow into a neat bundle, resting it on Frank's pillow in his bunk, making sure to check over my shoulder every few seconds. I didn't want anyone to catch me. After placing the pregnancy test on top, I reached into the bunk above (which is my bunk, I should probably add) and pulled out a notebook and sharpie from the implosion within. Opening the notebook, I scribbled down a message, tore the page out of the book with a violent rip, and placed it on top of the bundle. Standing back slightly, I admired my handiwork, reading the message over and over again in my head.

"I'm here for you. No matter what.

Xo g"

Pleased, I made my way back through to sit with the rest of the guys.

Making my way to the living area, I was greeted by an excited looking Frank, a cold tin of custard in hand, a metal spoon balanced between his lips. Grinning, he yanked the spoon from his lips, plunged it into the tin, shoveling the gooey goodness into his gaping mouth.

"This stuff is real good", he chimed, flashing his yellow coated teeth, diving the spoon towards my mouth, which a rejected with a giggle. And he still managed to stay sexy? There was something seriously fucked up about that guy.

"Right!" he chucked the can into the black bin bag slung over the back of a chair which stood in place of a bin and chucked the spoon in the already overflowing sink. "I'm going to go crash for a bit", he leaned into me, pressing his lips to my ear, beginning to speak in little more than a whisper, "I'm still _fucked _from last night". He paused, looking over his last words, "In more ways than one!"

And off he went to his bunk. I screwed closed my eyes, only able to wait to hear his reaction.

Several minutes later, the silence which grasped the bus with both hands was broken by Frank's distant cry of, "Gerard, what _is _this?" Holding my breath, I mad my way through.

His face was so confused, yet pretty. Even in his state of shock, he managed to retain all of his delicate features. That boy never ceases to amaze me.

"Gee? What is this all about?" He held up the pregnancy test in one hand, the baby clothes in the other.

And then I couldn't stand it any more. Before I even had a chance to convince myself other whys, I had thrown myself over to the other side of the room, crushing Frank's tiny body with all of my weight as I squeezed him tightly in a hug, sending him tumbling backwards into his bunk. Unable to control my sudden surge of emotions, I began to cry, tears of joy falling from my eyes in big, fat droplets.

"We're going to get through this honey, and I'm going to be by your side the whole fuckin' way," I began to blubber, "And I don't care what anybody thinks- If you wanna have this baby, then we're gonna fuckin' have this baby! And I'll be here for you no matter how moody or-"

"Gerard, what are you on about?"

I stopped, slightly scared for a moment as I watched Frank fall about laughing.

"The thing you were going to tell me- you're pregnant. You were going to tell me that you were having a baby", I paused again as I watched him roll about his bunk, unable to control himself from collapsing into fits of laughter, "That _was _what you were going to tell me, right?"

Frank shook his head, flicking a tar from his cheek, only beginning to calm down from his laughing fit.

"Dude, why the hell would I be pregnant?"

"I dunno", I shrugged,"just since we... You know..."

"Okay", he laughed, "For one, hermaphrodites are infertile, for two, why would I be showing signs of pregnancy so bloody quickly, and for three", he rested his hand on my shoulder and leaned in so his nose was nearly touching mine, "You read _way _to many m-pregs!"

"I DO NOT!" I screamed, knocking him back into his bunk.

"Oh hell, you do! I've checked your viewing history. And from what I've seen, you have a lil' bit of an S&M fetish, don't ya'? You've read many a frerard where poor old Frankie gets tied down and whipped..."

"WHAT? That shit's private! You can't just look through my stuff like that!"

Frank laughed, smiling cheekily. "Aww, sorry babe. But mind you, I never said I was complaining. I'll try out some of that kinky shit any time you want".

I laughed, leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"We'll get there when the time is right", I paused again, remembering he still hadn't notified me of what his news was, "Anyway, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

He smiled sleepily, "Oh, that?" he laughed a little as he placed his lips to my ear, kissing at my lobe before he continued, "I was going to tell you that I loved you".


End file.
